1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crutch with an adjustable length and a length adjusting method thereof, and more particularly to a crutch with a length adjustable according to the feedback pressure values of the crutch contacting with the ground, and a length adjusting method thereof.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1A is a diagram of a single-leg retractable crutch in the prior art, and FIG. 1B is a diagram of a multi-leg retractable crutch in the prior art. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, in the prior art, the crutch excellently assists the people who has difficulty in moving to walk. The crutch in the early stage is mostly a single-leg crutch 1. In order to be conveniently accommodated and carried by a user, the manufacturer develops the multi-section single-leg crutch 1, which is formed by serially connecting cylinders 11 having different apertures, capable of extending or retracting to adjust a length of the single-leg crutch 1. Further, the single-leg crutch 1 has a catch structure, such that the single-leg crutch 1 is fixed on the appropriate length for the user after being adjusted. However, the single-leg crutch 1 contacts with the ground only by a single leg 12, so the user needs to spend much strength in maintaining the upstanding operation of the single-leg crutch 1, and the user gets more inconveniences on the force application. Therefore, the manufacturer develops a multi-leg retractable crutch 2 as shown in FIG. 1B, in which a base 22 provided with a plurality of legs is used to assist the crutch to be upstanding on the ground. However, the multi-leg retractable crutch 2 still has some inconvenience. For seek of convenience in design and in order to save the cost, each section 21 of the multi-leg retractable crutch 2 is designed in a standardization manner, such that a length of each section 21 is fixed, so the mode of adjusting the length of the multi-leg retractable crutch 2 is fixed, and the appropriate height for the user may not be certainly obtained through adjustment. Thus, after the length of the multi-leg retractable crutch 2 is adjusted, the length may be too high or too low for the user. In addition, when the user walks on a path having a slope change, force application modes on the multi-leg retractable crutch 2 by the user are different, when the path is an upslope, the length of the multi-leg retractable crutch 2 intends to be too long, and when the path is a downslope, the length of the multi-leg retractable crutch 2 intends to be too short. For the user, once the slope is changed, the length of the crutch needs to be adjusted correspondly, which is quite inconvenient in using.
Therefore, it is a topic to be considered by the manufacturers how to provide a crutch adapted to various path slope changes.